


Brave

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Stiles, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words brave, gift and friendly





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late, but, here is my drabble for the [Sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge! 
> 
> [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) did hers, too, so go check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170653852984/that-was-a-very-brave-thing-you-did-stiles-said)

“That was a very brave thing you did,” Stiles said to Lacey. Her little lip quivered, and Stiles’ heart broke as his eyes met Derek’s and he pulled their daughter in for a hug.

“He didn’t have to be such a jerk,” she said, voice muffled in Stiles’s shirt. “All Lisa wanted to do was give him a Valentine’s day gift.”

“I know, baby,” Stiles said, and Derek came over and wrapped his arms around them.

“Some people just haven’t learned how to be friendly,” Derek said, nuzzling in beside Lacey’s head. “We are proud of you for stepping in.”


End file.
